How to Play
Fight of the Foos was designed to be an easy, fun game that anyone can pick up and play. However, there are some general rules that anyone should know before playing. This article will help you get to know the game before you jump in. Starting your Deck You'll need a good-sized deck before you can begin playing Fight of the Foos, and so will your opponent. You can make your own cards following this tutorial, or you can print them out from the wiki following this one. A deck of good size is required to play- ten or fifteen is the very least amount you should have. If you want to last in battle, the bigger your deck, the better. Analysis of the Battlefield The battlefield used in a game of FotF is composed of three parts: *Two battle stations, one for each player, composed of the deck, the graveyard, and the hand. *The field in between. Battle Stations A player's battle station is where he or she keeps the cards in his or her deck, to be used for various purposes in the duel. Deck A player's deck is the entirety of his or her FotF cards, kept in an orderly pile that is usually face-up. If some sort of container is being used to hold your deck (common if the deck has a large number of cards), this may also be used to keep the player's deck in order. The five cards in a player's hand are taken from his or her deck. Usually, these are taken from the top of the deck. Taking from any point in the middle of the deck or choosing which card to take from the deck are not permitted, unless determined by a card's effect or ability. Hand A player's hand is the five cards, taken from the deck, that are to be used in battle. The number of cards in the hand never exceeds five, and if one card is used, transferred to the field, or destroyed, a new one may be drawn from the deck to take its place. The hand is the only source of cards to be used immediately in battle. A player may choose any card from his Hand to play in battle, but not from anywhere else except the field. If items are held in the Hand, they may be played at the same time as a card, applied to said card. Effect cards, however, may not be played this way. In the rare occasion that a drawn Hand contains only item cards, it may be drawn again. This is the only case that a redraw may take effect. Graveyard The graveyard is a player's repository for cards that have been destroyed, either in battle or by the use of an opponent's effect. Once in the graveyard, cards can no longer be played, but it is possible to raise cards from the graveyard through the use of effects or attacks. Field The field acts as a storage place for cards, sitting between the two players and able to be used by both of them. Cards may be placed onto the field at any time during the duel. From this point, they can be retracted and used again. However, placing cards on the field can be dangerous; your opponent may use an effect to destroy field cards instantly. Analysis of a Card The card is the basis of the entire game. A deck of cards is required to play the game. A standard-issue card comes with several important features. Image The image of the card's subject, depicted on the left of the card. Title The name of the card. Also displays the card's type. Indicator Usually located in the bottom left, an indicator is an optional feature providing more information about the card. In an effect or item card, this will display that the card is such. Attacks A list of various attacks the card can perform is the first thing, coming down from the top, on the right column of the card. These attacks come with several parts indicating how they will be used. Name The name of the attack. PP The PP, or power points, of each attack indicate how many times it can be used before being rendered unusable. Description In advanced attacks, a description will be present to explain additional effects of the card. POW The power of the attack indicated how many HP points will be deducted from the target card when the attack is used. Effect Cards with effects have them listed below the attacks. These special effects can do practically anything, from destroying cards on the field, raising cards from your graveyard, dictating special effects applied to the next card you or your opponent plays, or restoring HP. The possibilities are endless- be creative! Power A card's power, not to be confused with its effect, is a special characteristic applying to the card. The difference between this and the effect is that the effect usually affects another card; the power affects the card itself. Common powers include being resistant to certain kinds of attacks, absorbing damage, etc. HP The amount of HP, or health points, the card has. Attacks will lower this based on their POW. When HP runs out, the card must go the graveyard. Does not apply to Effect and Item cards; however, these can be destroyed if they are placed on the field with the card they are attached to and that card is destroyed. Effect cards can be destroyed if they themselves are placed on the field. Basic Attack A weak attack with no special effects that can be used an indefinite amount of times. Useful in a pinch. Types of Other Cards Effect Cards These cards have no attacks and are not used as fighters. They only have an effect, which will take effect immediately after the card is played. These cards' effects are often much more powerful than those tied to fighters, and can often turn the tides of battle. Use them wisely! Item Cards These cards can be attached to fighters to enhance their powers, add effects, or other things. If the card an item card is attached to is destroyed, the item is destroyed as well. Dueling Dueling forms the basis of the game's action. A duel is when two players choose card from their Hands and play them against each other, taking turns attacking or taking other actions. Before a duel begins, two players choose cards from their Hands, and when they are ready, they are played against each other. Then, on a system of turns, cards can take actions, seeking to destroy opposing cards and emerge as the victor. Attacks can be used to lower an opponent's HP. These can be directed at the card used against your card in the duel or an opposing card on the field. The card you have played in the duel is the only card you can use, unless you have an item card or effect card in your hand that you choose to use. Effects do not constitute attacks; they are not used the same way attacks are. An effect is used immediately when a card with one is played. When one of the dueling cards is destroyed, a new one must be taken from a player's Hand to replace it. Note that, in order to keep the number of cards in the Hand at 5, a new card will be drawn from the deck when your dueling card is destroyed. This card or one of the others you had in your hand before may be played. Note that playing a new card after your dueling card has been destroyed does not constitute a turn. Winning Conditions A player wins when all of his foe's cards have been destroyed. In order for this to happen, all of the cards in his deck must be in the graveyard. Ensuring Fairness If one player's deck is larger than the other by a large amount, it is best to keep things fair by having that player play with only a portion of his deck that is equal in size to the other player's deck. This, however, is not essential. If the other player wants a challenge, let him have it! This is all you must know in order to properly play and enjoy Fight of the Foos. Enjoy! Category:Tutorials